


The Whole Town knows

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bottom Craig, First Time, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Smut, Top Tweek Tweak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tweek turned 17 and since that's the legal age in Colorado he isnt scared of being arrested now.aka smut I felt like writing





	The Whole Town knows

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this so I hope you have fun reading it, if you spot any mistakes feel free to tell me.

Word spread fast in small towns. Especially small towns like South Park.

Sunday morning Craig Tucker walked into the towns new local Walgreens and bought a bottle of lube, a 12 pack box of condoms, and a box of cupcakes. Avoiding eye contact with the worker behind the counter Craig bought the items and left quickly.

The Walgreens employee was quick to tell their friend who told two more people and so on. Soon the town was buzzing over the news that Craig bought the items and the inevitable was soon going to happen.

Craig asked if Tweek could come over the day before, and once his parents heard the news of the purchase there was suddenly business out of town that they needed to attend to.

Now Craig sat alone in his empty house as he waited for Tweek to get there. He was nervous. Not that he would admit it but the way he tapped his fingers on his thigh and the way he tapped his foot softly on the floor would give him away if Tweek were there. Tweek noticed the small things about Craig. Craig wasn’t sure if he loved or hated that about him. He couldn’t hide himself around Tweek.

His foot tapped a little quicker.

The click of the door unlocking sounded like a gunshot with how quiet the house had been. Tweek opens the door and walks turning, closing, and locking it again before turning to look at Craig. The raven haired teen waves at his blond boyfriend and stands up walking over. Tweek had to look up at Craig once he stood. Craig grew tall like his father starting in middle school.

“Hey babe,” Craig starts as as slides his hands into his pockets. “Took you long enough to get here.”

“I would have been quicker but I could have sworn my ears were burning,the whole town's talking about us Craig, I felt like every eye in town was on me while I was coming over,” the shorter crosses his arms.

“Yeah sorry about that,” Craig looks away reaching up to rub the back of his neck. Tweek opens his mouth then Craig holds his hand up to stop him. “I know I said I was going to buy the stuff online but I normally use my dad’s credit card and he has the purchase alert on his phone.”

“You do realize that you not wanting to talk to your dad about it made the whole town know instead of just your parents right?” Tweek quirks his eyebrow at his taller boyfriend.

“Shipping wouldn’t have arrived on your birthday anyways…” Craig trails off before quickly leaning down and pecking his boyfriend’s cheek. “Happy birthday by the way. I bought you some cupcakes since I can't bake.”  
“You're the one who wanted to have birthday sex, I could have waited for shipping.” Tweek said walking towards the kitchen and Craig following after.

“This was just as much your idea as it was mine, you said ‘let’s wait until we’re both 17 so were age of consent and we can’t be charged for rape.’” Tweek listens opening the box of cupcakes the lime green dye in the icing was going to stain his tongue. He takes a bite anyways and looks over at Craig.

Tweek covers his mouth as he starts talking with food in his mouth “I didn’t say we had to do it right when we were both 17.”

Craig hums then shakes his head. “I think you did.” Craig reaches over grabbing a cupcake for himself taking a bite. “When did I do that?” Tweek asks after swallowing his bite. 

“After we made out in the back of Tweek bros after your shift ended. You said you couldn’t wait for your birthday so you could see what this seven year wait had in store.”

Tweek thinks for a moment before looking down and taking another bite of the cupcake muttering “I was tired.” 

“you’re always tired,” Craig says in rebuttal.

“Touche,” Tweek finishes his cupcake and wipes his hands together to rid them of crumbs before looking up at Craig 

Craig quickly eats the rest of his cupcake licks the icing off his fingers. “Want to go up to my room?” Craig asks ripping a paper towel from the roll to wipe his hands of anything else.

“I was starting to think we were just going to talk about it the whole time instead of actually doing it,” Tweek turns walking out of the kitchen, rolling his eyes Craig follows after, tossing this crumpled paper towel in the trash.

Tweek reaches over and takes Craig’s hand into his before they start up the stairs.

“You read the article I sent you right?” Tweek asks Craig.

“I read more than just the one you sent me honey.”

“Good.”

Tweek opens Craig’s bedroom door. Clean and tidy. The bed was made and there wasn’t any clothes or random items on the ground in contrast to the blond’s room. 

Tweek turns and grabs the collar or Craig’s shirt and pulls him down pressing his lips to Craig’s. The taller teen’s eyebrows raise before he closes his eyes and kisses back the shorter teen’s arms moving to hang loosely around Craig’s shoulders.

They continue this stumbling over to the bed before Craig falls back on the bed Tweek over him. They pull back from the kiss to look at eachother breathing softly against each others faces.

“You’re sure you want to do this right?” Tweek asks.

Craig licks his lips wanting to kiss Tweek again instead of talking about consent. 

“Was Neil Armstrong the first man on the moon?”

Tweek looks down at Craig for a second. “That’s debatable.”

“No it's not. The answer is yes. Yes he was and yes I'm sure I want to do this.”

Tweek opens his mouth then Craig leans up and kisses Tweek, sliding his tongue into his mouth so they wouldn’t argue about the moon landing before their first time. A moment passes and Tweek kisses back, Craig wrapping his arms around Tweek’s middle squeezing him closer to his chest. 

After a good few minutes of kissing a moan spilled from Craig’s mouth as he bucked his hips up against his boyfriend’s leg. They pause. Tweek pulls back from the kiss a string of spit between their mouths before the blond licked his lips and brakes it.

Tweek sits up and Craig quickly follows lead. Tweek sat in Craig’s lap shifting awkwardly on top of him face red. He reaches down and grabs the bottom of Craig’s shirt before pulling it up, Craig holding his arms up to make it easier for his boyfriend. Once the shirt was off and tossed onto the ground Tweek pressed his hands against Craigs chest, smiling at the familiar sight. Craig takes Tweeks hands in his and pulls them away from his chest before reaching down and pulling the blond’s shirt off and tosses it on the floor with the other.

Tweek slowly looks down and starts to unbutton and unzip Craig’s pants standing up so he could pull them off. Tweek quickly takes off his pants and looks at Craig still standing erections clear though their boxers.

“Where did you put the lube and stuff?” Craig motions over to the dresser. A Walgeen’s bag sitting on the dresser. Tweek grabs them and walks back to the bed looking down at Craigs lap. 

Tweek blurts “Im taking my boxers off,” and pulls them down enough for them to fall to his ankles by themself where he proceeds to kick them off. Craig stares, both of them red in the face. 

“Should I take mine off too than?” Craig asks awkwardly.

“Yes!”

“Okay- I will,” Then Craig pulled off his. Tweek watched it bounce for a moment before grabbing the water based lube, looking at the back of the tube before shaking it head putting his hand on Craig’s thigh.

“Spread your legs,” Tweek pops the lid open on the tube. Craig shifts slowly before spreading his legs looking at his boyfriend. “This good?” Craig asks. Tweek only nods as he puts some of the lube on his fingers, rolling it between them to warm it up before slowly pressing against Craig’s hole. 

Craig bites his lip at the feeling watching Tweek’s concentrated face as he slowly presses his finger in. Craig wasn't sure how he thought it would feel but this wasn’t it. Not that this felt bad.

Tweek massages his boyfriend’s hole with his finger, slowly adding a second and a third one, Craig progressively getting louder the longer it went on.

“Fuck- Tweek get on with it.” Craig said sounding a little whiny and short of breath.

“Sorry I wanted to make sure not to wreck your asshole!” Tweek pulls his fingers out making Craig shutter and whimper. Tweek opens the box of condoms quickly, fumbling before ripping the packaging open and sliding it on, slicking himself with lube and meeting Craig’s eyes.

The blond looks down and lines himself up then starts to push in. Craig gasps and moans tilting his head back. Tweek smiles at the reaction and soon he was fully in shivering at the feeling as Craig tightened and loosened around him.

“Can I move?-”

“Yes!”

Tweek almost jumps at the response but holds onto Craig’s hips and starts to move his own slowly. Craig keeps making those beautiful moaning sounds which makes Tweek join in, groaning softly.

His hips start to speed and Craig holds onto the bed sheets, moaning Tweek’s name. Tweek Presses against Craig’s prostate and a shiver runs up the raven haired teen’s spine.

“T-There,” Craig says shakily. “Keep h-hitting there!”

Tweek does as told as he moves Craigs legs over his shoulders despite their awkward length. 

“I-I’m gonna cum,” Tweek reaches down pumping Craig’s mostly neglected erection.

Craig nods in agreement body spasming as the taller teen came onto his chest, back arching moaning his boyfriend’s name. Tweek wasn’t short to follow him, filling the condom and holding onto Craig’s hips tightly. Slowly moving his hips to ride out their orgasm.

The room was filled with panting as Tweek pulled out of Craig, the both of them shivering.

The blond pulls off the condom after a moment with a shiver shakily tying it before tossing it into the trash bin next to the bed. He moves to lay next to his boyfriend on the bed with his eyes closed.

“Why didn’t you talk me into doing that sooner?” Tweek laughs tirely. 

Craig rolls his eyes. “I tried to.”

“I love you,” Tweek rolls over cuddling into his boyfriends side.

Craig reaches down and pulls up the blanket to cover them then kisses the side of Tweek’s head. “I love you too coffee bean.”

The following Monday Tweek stood at his locker putting his history textbook away when someone elbowed him in the side, making him jump and look over to see Kenny Mcormick.

Tweek closes his locker and gives his attention to Kenny.

“I heard you and Craig were loading the clown into the cannon if you get what I mean.” Kenny waggles his eyebrows at Tweek. Tweek opens his mouth then covers his face with his hands.

“Who the actual fuck calls it that?”

Kenny ignores the question. “Hope you aren't too sore. Just wanted to check on you.”

Tweek raises his eyebrow at the parka wearing teen. “Why would I be sore?”

“Cause you and Craig played peek-a-boo with his vein cane and your flesh pipe”  
Tweek shakes his head “Craigs a bottom,” Tweek turns and walks off.

Kenny stood next to Tweek locker feeling a little surprised.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos, bookmarks and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
